Łom
Łom (ang.'' Crowbar'') - najbardziej charakterystyczna broń serii Half-Life. Gordon po raz pierwszy zdobył ją podczas ucieczki z Sektora C kompleksu Black Mesa. Jest powszechnie używana głównie na początku gry, gdyż w dosyć krótkim czasie gracze przechodzą na bardziej efektywną broń palną. Łom znajduje praktyczne zastosowanie w niszczeniu skrzyń z zapasami, przeróżnych barier takich jak kratka wentylacji albo rozbijanie okien, jak i w zabijaniu niegroźnych przeciwników, np. zombie i headcrabów. Ogólnie w Silo D podczas gdy w tle ochroniarz spada w przepaść.]] Zwykłe narzędzie, zostało użyte tutaj jako nadzwyczaj efektywna i uniwersalna broń ręczna, użyteczna do likwidacji małych i/lub odosobnionych wrogów, lub przy niedoborze amunicji. To bardzo prosta broń - pojedynczy stalowy pręt, skrzywiony w kształcie litery S i zakończony zwężeniem u końców, służący ludziom zazwyczaj jako lewar. Chociaż bohater miota nim dosyć szybko, nie zużywa on jego wytrzymałości. Dzięki temu, że do łomu nie potrzeba amunicji, wykorzystuje się go jako broń zapasowa (na wszelki wypadek). Gravity Gun może być zamiennikiem łomu w Half-Life 2 i jego epizodach, zważywszy, że jest bezpieczniejszy i szybszy w walce z każdego rodzaju przeciwnikiem, zwłaszcza gdy w pobliżu znajduje się dużo ciężkich przedmiotów. Łom jest jednak wciąż szybszym narzędziem do rozwalania przeszkód, barykad, czy zablokowanych przejść. Jest również poręczniejszy podczas zabijania Headcrabów, gdyż umierają one za pierwszym uderzeniem (używając działka grawitacyjnego - za trzeci uderzeniem). Ponadto ciężko jest w nie wycelować działkiem – zwłaszcza w Fast Headcraby. Taktyka *Łom jest zazwyczaj bardziej przydatny jako narzędzie niż jako broń. Jest idealny do niszczenia przeszkód, rozwalania obiektów, niszczenia kłódek itp. Łom jest bardzo efektywny podczas walki przeciwko małym oponentom np. Headcrabom lub powolnym Zombie. Łom jest bronią bardzo poręczną gdy wróg jest w zasięgu jego rażenia lub przy braku amunicji amunicji doinnych broni - wystarcza w zupełności do likwidacji małych celów. *Użycie łomu do walki z żołnierzami Kombinatu generalnie nie jest dobrym pomysłem, chyba, że w bardzo bliskiej odległości i sam na sam. Jeśli graczowi udało się dotrzeć do żołnierza dostatecznie blisko, może go szybko zabić. Żołnierz nie będzie zdolny do ataku tak długo, jak gracz będzie nieprzerwanie uderzał łomem. Taka taktyka jest również efektywna w Half-Life: Source przeciwko wrogom takim jak Alien Grunt i Vortigaunty. *W Half-Life 2 i dodatkach, Headcraby mają wrodzoną słabość do łomu - pomimo, że przyjmują kilka kul z pistoletu, a umierają tylko po jednym uderzeniu z łomu, niezależnie od stanu ich zdrowia. Dlatego też łom jest bardzo efektywną bronią przeciwko dużym grupom Headcrabów. W takim wypadku są dwa typowe wyjścia aby uporać się nimi: :*Jeśli Headcrab nie spodziewa się lub ustawia się do ponownego ataku po źle wykonanym skoku to bieg na niego i uderzenie go gdy tylko znajdzie się w zasięgu łomu będzie idealnym wyjściem. Jest to najłatwiejsza droga eliminacji Headcrabów. Ta technika jest mniej efektywna w miejscach gdzie jest ciasno, lub gdy grupa tych stworzeń jest dosyć duża. :*Druga, bardziej zaawansowana metoda to uderzenie Headcraba łomem, gdy ten jest podczas skoku w powietrzu. Ta technika wymaga dobrego wyczucia i precyzji. Przy spóźnionym ataku Headcrab spowoduje uszczerbek na zdrowiu; przy zbyt szybkim - bohater odsłoni się na atak ze strony Headcraba. Użycie tej taktyki na większych grupach Headcrabów może być niebezpieczne, gdyż można się spodziewać ataków z każdej strony. *Łom nie musi być wymierzony centralnie we wroga aby móc zadać nim jakiekolwiek obrażenia. Może być ustawiony w jego kierunku. Dlatego też poruszające się obiekty łatwiej trafić. *Zwykły Zombie może być uśmiercony dosyć szybko - już po 5 uderzeniach (normalny poziom trudności), natomiast Poison Zombie musi zostać uderzony około 15 razy - trzeba jednak uważać na jego powolne ataki. Na czas wykonywania ataku przez Zombie, należy oddalić się na kilka kroków, a gdy Zombie zakończy atak, wrócić do Zombie i kontynuować uderzanie. Łom ma w zasadzie większy zasięg niż łapy zombie, dlatego możliwe jest uderzanie go z odległości bez ryzyka otrzymania kontrataku. Łom nie spowalnia bohatera gdy nim macha, więc można bez obaw biegać i atakować. *Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, łom jest bronią dobrą na małe grupy wrogów - przy mniejszym ryzyku otoczenia. *W starych wersjach Half-Life'a, pierwsze uderzenie powoduje więcej obrażeń, a każde następne powoduje o połowę mniej. W nowszych wersjach, wszystkie uderzenia powodują taką samą ilość obrażeń, co uniemożliwia natychmiastowego zabicia Headcrabów nawet na poziomie "Łatwym" i "Normalnym" Występowanie ''Half-Life Pierwszy łom na swojej drodze Gordon napotyka na poziomie przygotowawczym ''Hazard Course, gdzie gracz jest uczony jak się nim posługiwać. Łom, używany niemalże przez całą grę, zostaje znaleziony dopiero w trzecim rozdziale gry, Unforeseen Consequences i jest użyty do wybicia szyby w drzwiach. Po tym jak Gordon zostaje schwytany w rozdziale Apprehension i cały jego ekwipunek zostaje zabrany, następny łom znaleziony zostaje na samej górze zgniatarki odpadów. Można zauważyć, że łom można znaleźć w wielu miejscach ośrodka Black Mesa. ''Half-Life: Uplink Łom w ''Uplink znajduje się w pokoju obsługi krótko po starcie gry, na stole przy skrzynce z narzędziami. ''Half-Life: Blue Shift Łom w ''Blue Shift zostaje przez Barneya pierwszy raz znaleziony w drugim rozdziale gry, Duty Calls, zaraz na zewnątrz windy w której gracz rozpoczyna grę. Jest tam używany do rozwalania tuzinów pudeł znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu. W trakcie dalszej gry, nie można już nigdzie znaleźć łomu, oprócz samego końca gry; Walter Bennet używa go do otwarcia bramy prowadzącej poza zakład. Jest to jedyna scena w której łom zostaje użyty zgodnie ze swoim przeznaczeniem i zarazem jedyna scena w której korzysta z niego NPC. ''Half-Life: Decay W Decay, w pierwszym rozdziale (Dual Access), można znaleźć dwa łomy. Colette Green znajduje swój na podłodze zaraz przed wejściem do pomieszczenia znajdującego się pod spektrometrem anty-masy. Gina Cross znajduje również swój łom - blokuje on mechanizm windy towarowej, która ma dostarczyć cząsteczkę kryształu do komory testowej gdzie pracuje Freeman. Vortigaunty R-4913 i X-8973 są widziane jak trzymają łomy, podczas rozdziału bonusowego ''Xen Attacks. ''Half-Life 2 Łom jest pierwszą bronią w grze, pojawia się w rozdziale ''"Pamiętny Dzień". Przed tym jak Barney Calhoun daje Freemanowi łom, woła do niego, "Oh, and before I forget! I think you dropped this back in Black Mesa!", ( co w wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczy "Oh, i jeszcze zanim zapomnę! Chyba zgubiłeś to w Black Mesa!",) co sugeruje, że jest to łom którego Gordon używał podczas incydentu w Black Mesa. Jak wiadomo Calhoun podczas wydarzeń mających miejsce w "Blue Shift" znalazł tylko jeden łom, więc nie może to być łom Gordona. Wypowiedź Barneya ma więc tylko charyzmatyczny wydźwięk. ''Half-Life 2: Episode One Łom zostaje znaleziony w grze w rozdziale ''Ucieczka Przez Miasto, kiedy to Gordon i Alyx napotykają na swojej drodze Calhouna w apartamentowcu niedaleko Szpitala. Daje on Gordonowi łom wetknięty w mechanizm do otwierania mostu, żartując "I don't have many more of these so... try not to lose this one, okay?" ("Nie mam już tyle tego na stanie... postaraj się tego nie zgubić, okay?"), co sugeruje, że Barney może mieć jakiś zapas oryginalnych łomów z Black Mesa. ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two W ''Episode Two, łom znajduje się w pierwszym rozdziale, Do White Forest, w windzie w opuszczonym kompleksie. Jest on tam wetknięty w mechanizm windy. Zabranie go stamtąd spowoduje, że winda spadnie w dół prosto do gniazda Antlionów, i Gordon zostanie on oddzielony od Vortigaunta z Kopalni Zwycięstwa i Alyx. Inne gry Valve *Łom znajduje się również w grze Team Fortress Classic i Deathmatch Classic. W TFC, jest standardową bronią białą dla każdej klasy, która takowej nie ma. W DMC, jest jedyną bronią białą wykorzystywaną w grze. *Łom występuje także w grze Left 4 Dead. W grze Louis wypowiada kwestię: "Man, I feel like I'm Gordon Freeman!". Ciekawostki Łom jest jedną z najbardziej kultowych broni w historii gier komputerowych. W wielu grach można napotkać różnorakie powiązania z sagą Half-Life, a to właśnie m.in. zasługa łomu. * W grze Halo 3, można znaleźć łom leżący na jednej z multiplayerowych map, Sandtrap. Sandtraps (ang. Ruchome Piaski) jest również nazwą rozdziału ósmego w Half-Life 2'. * W Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, łom podobny do tego z Half-Life'a jest widziany w Area 69 - placówce badawczej rządu. * W DeusEx, jest pierwszą bronią jaka zostaje wzięta przez gracza. Wygląda niemalże identycznie do łomu z Half-Life''a, ale jest krótsza i ma zamalowane obie końcówki. * Na początku gry ''BioShock, Atlas prosi gracza aby ten rozejrzał się za "łomem, czy czymś podobnym" aby zniszczyć przeszkodę. Zamiast łomu, znajduje klucz francuski, podobny do tego którego dzierżył Adrian Shephard w Half-Life: Opposing Force. * W późniejszych rozdziałach Half-Life 2, jeśli Freeman zostanie zabity w pobliżu rebeliantów i był w trakcie używania łomu, jeden z załogi może podnieść łom, tak jak każdą inną broń używaną przez Ruch Oporu. Jednakże, nie będą oni w stanie jej używać, gdyż nie są zaprogramowani aby móc jej użyć. Po kilku sekundach, wyrzucą go i wezmą z powrotem broń którą wcześniej używali. * W plikach gry Half-Life 2, dźwięk uderzającego łomu jest nazwany "iceaxe_swing1.wav". Zapewne jest to dźwięk broni białej wyciętej z gry, czyli Czekana. * Jedno z osiągnięć do zdobycia o nazwie "Trusty Hardware" w grze Half-Life 2, to odnalezienie przez gracza łomu. Lista dzieł Valve w której występuje ta broń *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Deathmatch Classic'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *Source Particle Benchmark *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' *''Portal'' (impulse 101 cheat code) *''The Final Hours of Portal 2'' Galeria Grafika:Hl2 2010-05-31 18-08-14-60.jpg Grafika:Hl2 2010-05-31 18-08-15-79.jpg en:Crowbar de:Brechstange es:Palanca ru:Монтировка Kategoria:Half-Life